


Between Four and Two

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I don't know., I would tag all the pairs but I guess only two of them really applied here., Identity Reveal, Slight Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final set of beeps sound and they both lean in as a flash momentarily obscures their vision. Arms wrap tightly around one another’s shoulders as noses burrow into necks and the familiarity of it all is the only answer they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Four and Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlights0nata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/gifts).



“My lady…” Chat murmurs, brushing his fingers over the now smooth and pale skin, clean and clear from the sparkling and fading wave of red that rushes over the city. “My lady, I…” His voice cracks and fades, unable to finish. Every blink sends him back to the crimson-coated skin and trembling limbs. He can still see her falling; see her struggle to stand against exhausted limbs and injuries that shouldn’t exist.

“Chat.” Ladybug’s voice is quiet, eyes soft as she covers the hand stroking her cheek with one of her own and stills it. She can feel his fingers shaking against her face, his expression tight with the effort of trying to swallow his concern and force a joke to lighten the mood. Their gazes are locked, green and blue grounding one another as they come back to earth and steady their breathing against fading fears.

Several beeps echo across the empty rooftop where they sit, signaling a warning they know all too well, but neither move. Despite the restoring Miraculous light, they simply don’t _want_ to pull away; the façade, the lies… none of it is worth stepping out of this moment.

A final set of beeps sound and they both lean in as a flash momentarily obscures their vision. Arms wrap tightly around one another’s shoulders as noses burrow into necks and the familiarity of it all is the only answer they need. There’s no more need for doubts, for the lingering fear of _what if_ and what they’d do on the chance their suspicions were _wrong._

 _“Marinette…”_ Adrien breathes, taking in the aroma of warm bread and sweet confections with just an underlying hint of a fruity perfume. The harsh and bitter tang of iron is no longer there, and he presses himself closer, taking comfort in the fluttering pulse he can just barely feel against his face.

Their hands slide, wandering all over one another as they check for lingering injuries, murmuring words of relief and gratitude that they’ve made it through one more battle. Every brush is an assurance, every touch a promise that they’re here _together_ and _alive,_ and that’s how it’s going to be until they’re old and wrinkled and gray.

“Adrien,” Marinette smiles, her eyes misty as they press their foreheads together and clutch each other’s hands tightly. Her words no longer slip and tangle in one another, a habit long lost in the ever-closing rift that feels more like a crack than the chasm that once cat between them. “We made it – we did it.” _We’re okay_ , the unspoken finish lingers in the air.

Adrien smiles in return, and it’s warmer and more dazzling than any picture she’s ever seen. A smile just for her; _because_ of her. “Of course, _my lady,_ ” his eyes sparkle playfully as his hand comes to rest at the back of her neck and gently guides her forward – or maybe he’s simply following the movements she’s already making, it’s hard to tell. “We were _purrfect_ as _pawlways._ Has this humble cat ever let you down before?”

Marinette’s movements pause long enough to let her snort, her eyes rolling out of habit rather than annoyance. “Quiet, _alley cat_ ,” she mutters, slender fingers wrapping around the curve of Adrien’s shoulder. It’s difficult to keep her smile away. “Your puns hurt more than the akuma.”

“ _Meowch.”_ Adrien’s eyes grow wide as his lip protrudes in a dramatic pout. “Your words _scratch_ at my heart. It’s _cl—”_ The rest of his joke fades out, lost in a content sigh as his free arm finds its way back around Marinette’s waist and pulls her forward as a similar tug urges him the same way.

In retrospect, they wonder how it’s taken so long for them to come this far. All the little slips and cracks in their masks that have slipped into everyday gestures and fueled their inside jokes feel like neon lights guiding them to the obvious answer. They’ve spent so much time together in the past few years – both in costume and out – that hiding away who they truly are feels forced and unnatural.

They’d always had suspicions, lingering ideas in the back of their mind, but Ladybug had insisted they keep their identities a secret, and as much as Chat longed to confirm the face behind the mask, he respects her too much to do otherwise. Instead, their clumsy dance continued, accepting each other’s half-hearted excuses, and spotting the lies with growing ease, but they didn't dare call each other out. Not on their own while doubts had still whispered.

In the beginning, Marinette had fallen in love with Adrien. Adrien had fallen in love with Ladybug. Both star-struck fantasies that slowly blended together in confusing rush of feelings from late night visits and almost dates. From close calls between citizen and masked hero, and two awkward teenagers in class that were trying to make sense of themselves and the world around them.

But, somewhere along the line, Chat Noir had been swept away in an ocean of blue, and Marinette found herself unable to escape the vivid forest of green – and neither of them ever want to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Sonny~! I know I'm posting it a little early, but I don't want work getting in the way of me making sure this is delivered to you in time. 
> 
> I sort of changed that idea we came up with for a "reveal" story a little bit, but I'm hoping you'll like this. One in the future where it came out after spending all that time together. (And I still blame you and all of your tumblr reblogs for dragging me into this fandom. I hope you're proud of yourself.)
> 
> As they grew older, I imagine Marinette would eventually get to talking to Adrien properly. Those two would spend more time together. Marinette would spend more time with Chat and Adrien would possibly spend more time with both Ladybug and Marinette and--yeah. That's what brought forth the idea for this fic. All that time together with one another on different levels and you just... notice stuff? Muh, I'm babbling. 
> 
> Thank you to all who read this~ ~~Derpderp, my first Ladybug fanfic.~~


End file.
